


Convocation

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : nuits du FOF, Gen, MWPP era / Maraudeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sourire de sa mère vacille lorsqu’elle lui tend la lettre. Remus hésite à la prendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convocation

Le sourire de sa mère vacille lorsqu’elle lui tend la lettre. Remus hésite à la prendre, comme s’il allait s’y brûler. Il peine à y croire. Il pense à une mauvaise blague mais qui s’amuserait à ses dépends ? Remus ne connaît pas d’autres sorciers que ses parents.

Il la tourne entre ses doigts un long moment. Il sait déjà ce qu’elle contient, sa convocation à Poudlard. Mais ce qu’elle représente est impossible à appréhender pour son jeune esprit.  Déjà, la peur l’assaille.

Et s’il ne l’ouvrait pas ? Peut-être qu’ainsi, il conserverait intact ce moment où quelqu’un l’a accepté.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuit du FOF du 4 mai 2012  
> Thème : Invitation


End file.
